


You're Like An Open Book

by matchmakers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, little amount of swearing, sicheng was briefly mentioned, they're both annoying and cute at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: “Just tell me that you can actually read my mind.” He was quite nervous to be very honest, what if Lucas can actually read his mind?“Just because my major is Psychology doesn’t mean I can read minds.” He had a wry smile. “We don’t do mind reading. But if you want me to?” Lucas loosens up his crossed arms and now crossed his legs instead. “Can you?” Mark widened his eyes; he was shocked.





	You're Like An Open Book

**Author's Note:**

> hello fam! im back again with a one shot markhei :-)  
> ive actually written this like weeks ago but only managed to publish just by now, but anyway, i hope u guys will enjoy this!
> 
> and im really sorry if there will be typos and wrong grammars bc this is unbeta'ed

Mark went to his favorite–so as his best friend’s–café near the university he was attending, and the watch reads as 8:16 a.m.

He promised his best friend to meet there so they could at least grab some of their favorite sweetened toasted bread and mocha latte before going to their classes.

The two of them wished that they were roommates, although that was the original plan, they had to go to different dormitories due to lack of slots. They have no roommates since they managed to get rooms for one person only.

Freshman year is almost about to end and they are starting to plan again of being roommates. Mark and his best friend had been searching for good apartments to stay next year; good apartments that are cozy enough and cheaper than the ones they are staying at right now.

It is now 8:25 a.m. and Mark knows for sure that his best friend will nag at him for being late once again, which is one thing that he needs to have a resolution for; he couldn’t be late this time _again_. They agreed to meet each other at 8:30 this morning, but oh well, he’s already late.

Finally, the man who’s waiting in their favorite café heard the chimes attached to the door making its noise. It somehow reminded him of summer. He sat on their favorite spot that’s close to the window and against the door, so he had to look behind to see if his best friend had finally arrived.

And yes, it was his best friend who rang the chimes.

Mark immediately glanced over their favorite spot, and there, his best friend is looking straight at his eyes, maybe he’s pissed. Mark sheepishly smiled and walk towards his seat. He also greeted the man from the counter, Kun, who is also a good friend of theirs.

“He’s been waiting for you since 8:15.” Kun intended to whisper, but his best friend could still hear him, and Mark pouted. He looked at his wrist watch; it is now 8:55.

“Woke up late, really sorry.” Mark sat on his spot, apologizing for being late once again. But his best friend had rued his decision for meeting up with Mark this early. “I really can’t wait to be your roommate soon so you’ll finally learn how to wake up early.” His best friend rolled his eyes and sipped another from his cup of coffee.

“Yeah, please teach me your ways Lucas.” Lucas rolled his eyes once again while Kun served their orders. The two had become regulars in the café so Kun already knew what their orders will be, also, Lucas asked him to serve it once Mark has arrived.

“I have the same problem as you Lucas.” The two of them lifted their heads up upon hearing Kun’s statement, and he continued, “You know, my best friend Sicheng, he’s always late too.” The two of them nodded and agreed with Kun, because whenever they meet somewhere, Sicheng always ends up being late more than Mark. But it’s true, both of them have a bad management of their time.

The chimes rang again and Kun had to greet the new customers and left the two for a moment, “Talk to you guys later!” The two of them waved at him and finally started eating their breakfast.

The whole time they were enjoying their breakfast, Mark noticed that his best friend have been staring at him–strangely.

Mark sipped from his cup of coffee, it was quite hot and he felt like he burnt his tongue, but managed to give Lucas a glare he thinks he deserved.

“What are you staring at, Goliath?” He finally asked. Lucas then gave Mark the same glare he was receiving from him and finished the last drop of his coffee.

“Did you eat something strange other than these toasts and coffee?” Lucas asked his first question for that day to his best friend.

Mark was clearly not sure of where their conversation is headed to, “This is my first meal today, what are you up to?” The reaction on his face is showing signs of suspicion and confusion.

Lucas set his cup and plate aside and placed his elbow on top of the table, while his chin was rested on his palm. He was quite close to his best friend’s face, which made Mark lean backward a little bit. He was still eyeing Mark. “The fuck is wrong with you?” Mark sighed deeply and took the chance to put the bread poked in his fork in his mouth.

“I can smell,” Lucas slid his elbow forward a little bit once again, “and see something in you.” He leaned backwards once again and rested his back against his chair, making hand gestures.

Mark looked at himself and even smelled his jacket. “This is mine. All mine; I haven’t borrowed clothes or cologne from you since we’re not roommates.”

“No, not that, Mr. Shortie.” Lucas was having a stupid grin on his face and Mark is almost ready to poke his fork in his best friend’s eyes out of frustration.

“Just spill the beans, you’re so annoying.” Mark rolled his eyes and finally finished his breakfast from his plate.

“Is my best friend in love?” Lucas finally asked him, still grinning stupidly.

Mark blinked a couple of times, it’s as if there’s some dust in his eyes, and gulped. “Wait, what?” He wasn’t even done chewing his last piece of bread in his mouth and had to grab his cup of water to prevent himself from choking.

“Are you?” Lucas wiggled his eyebrows while enjoying the sight of his best friend being exposed.

“Ha, ha, no.” Mark awkwardly answered and his ears were starting to feel burning. “Liar.” Lucas crossed his arms this time.

Mark refilled his cup of water and drank it without stopping and breathing, while Lucas was sure that he caught his best friend off guard.

They were silent for a couple of minutes, but Mark tsks.

“Just tell me that you can actually read my mind.” He was quite nervous to be very honest, what if Lucas can actually read his mind? Would Lucas know the person that’s making Mark’s heart beat fast and do a couple of somersaults?

“Just because my major is Psychology doesn’t mean I can read minds.” He had a wry smile. “We don’t do mind reading. But if you want me to?” Lucas loosens up his crossed arms and now crossed his legs instead.

“Can you?” Mark widened his eyes; he was shocked and leaned forward. Lucas calls him Mr. Shortie, but sometimes he also calls him Mr. Gullible.

“No.” Lucas immediately banters and Mark rolled his eyes once again and leaned back.

“But I can try?” Lucas added, even though he knows that it is impossible, he never even tried doing so. However, his best friend could be really gullible at times, and this is a good example of those days. Mark sat up straight and looked straight at Lucas’ eyes, and Lucas did the same.

Lucas closed his eyes, pretending like he was doing some weird rituals to make it less suspicious (which actually looked suspicious, but his best friend was gullible enough not to see how suspicious it was), while Mark’s eyes were scanning his surroundings (only his eyes were moving).

“Oh yeah, I have to touch your head.” Even though Mark was never really sure of what they’re doing, he leaned forward and Lucas rested his right palm on top of Mark’s head.

They stayed like that, perhaps, for three minutes. “Wait, I can’t see.” Lucas said. “Bitch your eyes are closed!” Mark lifted his head a little bit but Lucas pressed it back. “No, I mean I can’t read anything.” Lucas’ eyes were still closed and he was shaking his head.

“Well most people have their eyes opened when reading.” Mark felt defeated. “Oh yeah! Now I know why!” Lucas slightly raised his voice and his free hand was up in the air, while Mark finally released himself from Lucas.

“There’s nothing in it!” Lucas added, teasing Mark.

“Stop playing with me! You’re so mean.” Mark crossed his arms and pouted. They heard a man laughing from behind and it was Kun who was wiping the table. “It’s not funny Kun.” Mark sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. “You guys are adorable.” Kun said.

Lucas was also laughing with Kun while clapping his hands but Mark was making faces and acted as if everything was funny. “You really think I could read your mind?” He was still laughing.

“Fuck you.” Mark rolled his eyes; he probably had rolled his eyes this morning more than enough than he should have. “But no, I’m serious. How did you know?” Says Mark, deadpan.

“Well–” Lucas sighed deeply, “we’ve been friends since elementary school and I’ve noticed how your usual aura differs from your ‘normal’ aura when you confess to me that you’re starting to have a crush on someone.” He shrugged and his lips were formed in a straight line smile.

“It’s just you look different and you’re glowing.” He added and Mark was quite moved with his best friend’s response.

He felt even more exposed because his best friend always knew whenever he’s in love, though he wasn’t aware which actions he made to let his best friend know that _hey I’m in love!_ What sorcery was that?

Before everything else get heated up, Mark looked at his wrist watch and it’s now 9:30 and they only have 15 minutes left before their first classes.

He suddenly stood up and grabbed his bag. “Get up, we’re gonna be late.” Even though Mark never really cared about being late, because that’s what he’s good at, he initiated first to leave.

Lucas was sure that his best friend was just making excuses to escape the interrogation. “Wow, now you’re talking about _being late_.”

/

After that fake ‘mind reading’ incident three days ago, Mark was being extra conscious with his actions which was pretty obvious just by looking at him. He was different from the usual and his best friend finds it hilarious.

“Whatever you do, you’re still in love.” Lucas finally spoke while they were walking home. Mark whipped his head to look at Lucas, he was still silent.

“You’re as obvious as when we were kids. You never really changed, and that’s adorable.” Without looking at his best friend, Lucas continued speaking and smiled thereafter.

They were close to reaching the dormitory Lucas is staying at but he asked another question, he placed both of his hands at the back of his head.

“So, who’s this lucky one?” Mark was flustered and knew right there and then that he would never know how to answer such bold question. “None of your biz.” Is what he was able to respond.

Lucas was obviously not satisfied with the respond he received, and they finally realized that they already arrived at the front gate of Lucas’ place.

“I’m not going inside unless you tell me who.” He now slides his hands inside his pockets, eagerly waiting for his best friend’s answer.

This time, Mark finally looked at Lucas. He looked straight at him and he could feel his heart thumping excessively. It’s too much.

Maybe it’s time to give in–to tell his best friend, is what he thought at the back of his head.

“Promise me you’ll never judge me.”

“Promise.” Lucas now removed his hands off of his pockets, stood still.

“I’ve tried changing my actions and to be honest I don’t even know how differently I act whenever I’m in love.”

“People can’t change overnight.”

There was a short pause in their conversation but Lucas smiled once again, assuring Mark that he will be okay. That he won’t be judged.

“I was bothered when you said you’ve always noticed me in that way ever since we were kids. It was somewhat cringey–” he sheepishly smiled, “but also somehow relieved? Because it was you.” He added and Lucas blinked twice.

“You asked me who it was–” he sighed deeply, mustering up the courage left on his body, “well, it’s you. _Since elementary_.”

After hearing those words, Lucas smiled and glanced over the ground to hide his face (but his smile was so evident, there’s no way he could hide it).

When he lifted his head up once again, Mark was confused. He can’t read which type of smile Lucas was painting on his face.

Lucas wiped his now sweaty palms off of his pants and walked few light steps towards Mark. He booped Mark’s nose lightly like it was a soft button and smiled once more. “Told you I’m not gonna judge you. You’re such a cutie.”

Oh boy, Mark’s heart was acting really strange this time, it feels like it wanted to escape his ribcage and his cheeks were now dusted with deep pink. “Thank you?” He was stoned and only managed to look away for he couldn’t continue the eye contact they were making.

Maybe Lucas was pulling another trick on him, when suddenly; his best friend pressed his lips onto his cheek. He wanted to move. He wished he could move. _What the fuck is happening?_ Mark asked himself at the back of his head.

Lucas shyly pressed his lips together which formed a thin line, wasn’t sure if there were actual butterflies or maybe bigger than butterflies inside his stomach. He could feel his stomach rumbling and his chest throbbing.

The two of them were now stoned, definitely unsure of what to do or what to say next, they weren’t in a pause scene or a jpeg picture, but they kind of look like one.

All of a sudden, maybe helped by one of the gods, angels, or may it be cupid, Mark hurriedly moved forward and stole a kiss from Lucas.

Both of their lips were now pressed against each other.

Lucas’ eyes were wider than how it naturally is and his cheeks were now flushed red. His eyes were opened the full three seconds of their kiss and when Mark pulled away, he hid his face with his hands, while Lucas touched his lips and smiled from ear to ear.

Everything happened so fast and unplanned; they were both equally shocked about their actions.

“Oh god.” Mark sounded so worried, mumbled words over his hidden face.

Lucas wasted time no more and took the chance to wrap his best friend inside his embrace. It’s true that they hug a lot of times, but this one is different.

“Nothing’s going to change. I’m not judging you or anything if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m glad that those adorable actions you made ever since we were little was meant for me.” Lucas hugged his best friend tighter and Mark let go of his hands that were covering his face and now hugged Lucas back.

“I was really worried that this could ruin what we have.” Mark said while his forehead was touching Lucas’ neck which was really warm. “And all these years, what’s been worrying me was not being liked by you, because I never thought we could be more than just best friends.” Lucas confessed.

“So you like me too?” Mark’s voice was low, sounded really adorable for Lucas. “I do.”

Lucas pulled away and landed a kiss onto Mark’s forehead–a soft peck. “I do and I feel so lucky.”

Mark scrunched his nose and pulled Lucas for another hug. He stood on his toes and wrapped his arms around Lucas’ neck.

“I’m so lucky to have you too.” Is what he said and immediately leaned his head back to look at Lucas’ face, “And please, no more mind reading.” He looked straight at Lucas and pouted, while Lucas puffed and said, “Well, you’re like an open book. I can’t help it.” He couldn’t help it no more and kissed his best friend once more, but no longer on his cheeks, but on his lips.

Their kiss was full of passion and love, like they’ve always wanted to do it.

It was beautiful and warm just like the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> aaand thats it! thank u for reading it this far, i really appreciate it <3  
> as always, kudos and comments r much appreciated! :-)


End file.
